1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display (“OLED”) includes a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting element and at least one thin film transistor for driving it.
The organic light emitting element includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting member there between. The organic light emitting member represents a primary color such as red, green or blue, or white color.
Currently, a color filter laminated on a white organic light emitting member has been developed to form an organic light emitting display with large screen and full color. When a color filter is used, light efficiency decreases. A white color pixel may be used in the organic light emitting display to improve the decreased light efficiency.
However, when the white color pixel is added, ambient light is reflected by a highly reflective metal used for the anode or cathode resulting in a reduced contrast ratio.
A polarizer may be formed on the whole surface of the organic light emitting display to improve the reduced contrast ratio resulting from the white color pixel. Using the polarizer may reduce light efficiency.